Requiem of a Broken Heart
by SameOldAntics
Summary: Matthew Williams; One of the most extreme cases of schizophrenia we've seen in the history of the hospital. He spends each  day inside of his room speaking to personifications of countries and referring to himself as "Alfred F. Jones; The Hero"  One Shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, nor am I making any money off of this fic. The characters and situations in this fiction are in no way a representation of any actual event. Any similarities are mere coincidence.  
>Tags: Angst, OOC, Implied HurtAbuse, Mature-Theme, No Pairings, AU, One-Shot

* * *

><p>Alfred's presentation consisted of colorful crayon drawings, fancy 72 pt. text and showy background music. A notepad propped up next to him provided the visual aid needed for his proposal on how to fix the broken economy. The stereo placed on the desk to his right provided the right 'mood', a redundant beat that you would find in a 3-out-of-5-star action film, complete with a constant low bass and the occasional trumpet blaring. He was animated as he spoke- face bright, hands constantly moving and eyes wide with excitement.<p>

"-and, after cutting taxes on soft drinks and other foods with high levels of sugar, people will be compelled to buy them more- not only are they cheap, but it's a perfect comfort food when they're in a slump! Not to mention, studies have shown when under the influence of, er, ya know…sugar, your judgment levels go down – which means more spending, instead of saving! See what I'm getting at? Once you got all these people spending money in a sugar-high it's just –BAM-" a clap of hands for emphasis, "-no more debt, financial crisis over and, once again, I'm the hero~"

With one last proud beam, he flipped off the music and folded his arms, waiting for the praise that was bound to come;

"That is the stupidest thing I've heard all day!" The British accent cut through his shining triumph like a knife through warm butter. "Even if, for some ungodly reason, your plan did work – reckless spending is one of the things that got us into this mess – wasting even more money will just make it worse – can we _please_ get someone up here that actually knows what they're saying?"

A look of offense crossed over the young features of the American, before his cheeks flushed in anger, immediately retaliating;

"Shut up! You just can't accept the fact that I actually have a good plan, unlike you!"  
>"Your plan sounds like the babblings of a drunk lunatic!"<br>"Why are you always so self-righteous?"  
>"I'm not self righteous, you're just stupid!"<br>"Yeah? And you're ugly!"  
>"Git!"<br>"Prude!"  
>" You bratty little-"<p>

"ALL OF YOU, SHUT UP."

A brogue German accent cut through their argument, silencing the two before it could escalade into a full-out war. They turned facing the hardened face of the blonde at the end of the table, who's palms were pressed to the desk with such force, those around him feared the table would just break. His chest was puffed and his eyes narrowed, sizing the two nations up, before he spoke in slow, steady words; "we will take a ten minute break. If you do not compose yourselves by the time said break is up, I will rip at your intestines and play jump rope with them."

Startled looks passed over Alfred and Arthur's face at the statement and they nodded, both several shades paler than normal. Ludwig studied the two for a second, before standing up with a grunt and leaving, giving the signal that the other nations could disperse and mingle.

Alfred and Arthur continued to exchange glares at each other, but said nothing, having more fear towards the German, than hatred towards each other.

"_Matthew, it's time to take your pills._"

Alfred blinked, before looking over his shoulder, staring at the short Japanese man, who stood behind him. His voice sounded distant, quiet, like it was muffled behind a wall of glass. He rarely spoke, but when he did, his voice always had this strange sound to it – maybe he just wasn't used to the foreign accent.

"Matthew? Who's- wait, you mean my brother?" He shook his head, letting out a small chuckle. _Him_being mistaken for Matthew? Now that was just absurd, though, the Japanese man seemed to do it often. After a small fit of laughter, he set his hands on his hips, tilting his head to one side. "I'm Alfred, duh~"

He was met by the dark mop of hair tilting to one side, before letting out an exasperated sigh.

"_It's time to take your pills."_

Alfred's eyebrow quirked up, a sense of déjà vu coming over him, but he shook it off quickly. "Pills? What pills? You really need to lay off the sake, man."

This time Kiku remained silent, just reaching into his pocket and pulling out an assortment of tiny colorful candies that rolled in the palm of his hand. Alfred's eyes lit up and he immediately took the candies from Japan, dropping them into his mouth and swallowing them in one gulp. Not chewing before eating, nasty habit of his.

"Those are _candies_, Kiku, not pills! Your English is way off, you should take some more lessons~"

Again, Kiku stayed silent, just nodded his head with another sigh and turned walking off. "_I will check up on you later, Matthew."_

"My name isn't Matthew!"

* * *

><p>Placement form – Residential – Track II<br>Name: Williams, Matthew  
>Date of Birth: 7 – 01 – 91|<br>Psychiatrist: Dr. Wang Yao  
>Head Tech: Kiku Honda<br>Main Ailments: Schizophrenia, Split-Personality Disorder

Audio track translation:

"No, I just- seriously it's a good idea! C'mon, all we gotta do is dip some people into toxic waste and we'll have our own superheroes to defend the planet – well what's your plan, then? – Oh, and _my_plan is stupid? Yours sucks- c'mon it's- no, I – Let me finish!"

**Analysis**  
>Matthew Williams; One of the most extreme cases of schizophrenia we've seen in the history of the hospital. After years of physical and emotional abuse, his grip on reality has completely vanished. He spends each and every day inside of his room, speaking to personifications of countries and referring to himself as "Alfred F. Jones; The Hero." Whenever he's referred to by his real name, he reacts in either confusion or anger – at times, he's become very violent. He is unaware of who he is, where he is and lacks the ability to retain information for longer than a day. When introduced to someone, whether he knows them or not, he refused to acknowledge their presence. The only people he will speak to are myself and Dr. Wang. When he does speak to us, he will sometimes refer to us as countries – I being Japan and Dr. Wang as China.<br>Excluding us, every country Matthew speaks to is part of him; I have attached my theories as to what parts of him they represent on the back.

* * *

><p><strong>Alfred Jones (America): <strong>The persona he's created for himself noticeably contrasts his 'real' personality. Aggressive, loud, courageous and rambunctious, Alfred has started to become the dominant personality and Matthew is rarely seen. This is the person Matthew wished to be - during the trial against his abusers, he mentioned never fighting back, but wishing he could. Alfred is the personality he wished he had when he was being hurt.

**Francis Bonnefoy (France):**This is a representation of the sexual urges he feels guilty of having. Several close relatives violated him and as a result, he finds all things sexual to be bad. This allows him to release his sexual aggravation, without having to feel ashamed. I also believe he may be a partial representation of his father, since he seems to be a guardian for Matthew.

**Ivan Braginski (Russia): **Like France, he's a mix of both himself and figures who've had a significant impact on his life. Years of physical abuse- both sexual and violent- have given him pent up frustration. While France represents his sexuality, Ivan represents the violent abuse that he's been dealt and also wishes to inflict upon others.

**Arthur Kirkland** **(England):**While the other personifications represented his personality, Arthur represents something different. He's a guardian to his dominant personality Alfred and appears to care for him deeply. Alfred trusts England more than the other personalities. But England isn't representing an emotion, he's representing Matthew's subconscious. England suffers from skitzophrenia, commonly seeing invisible beings and made-up creatures. This is Matthew's mind's final attempt at trying to get Matthew to understand the world he is living in isn't real.

**Matthew Williams (Canada): **Although this is the 'main' personality, the way the other countries treat him is a representation as well. He's ignored and commonly mistaken for Alfred- because the two are the same. The only time he's noticed is when Alfred is not around, showing his inability to have two of the characters in set at the same time. When he is noticed, it's generally by France – the personification of his abusive guardians.

* * *

><p>Other countries and nations have been personified, but these are the most frequently seen and have the most distinct traits. Based on his grasp of reality and lack of self-safety, I advise for him to be moved from in-patient to residential and be kept under 24-hour-surveillance.<p>

**-Kiku Honda**


End file.
